Chapter 007: Aichi, Awakened
のアイチ |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Kakusei no Aichi |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 007 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 2 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = July 2011 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 31 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 006: Kyou of the AL4 |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 008: PSY Qualia}} Aichi, Awakened is the seventh chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 2. This chapter was adapted into the first half of episode 14 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot As Kyou lands his finishing blow, Kamui recalls the time that Foo Fighter first arrived at his shop, and how it led to his friends Reiji and Eiji being hurt and subsequently losing interest in cardfighting. As Kamui collapses to the floor, Aichi faces Kyou and demands that he pick up Kamui’s fallen cards. Kyou agrees, but only if Aichi can beat him in a fight. Aichi pulls on the VF gloves as the shop’s owner takes cares of an injured Kamui. Kyou is shocked to see Aichi ride Blaster Blade, as it reminds him of Ren’s deck, and he becomes angered as he recalls the insult he feels at Ren not even knowing his name despite him being one of the AL4. Using the same strategy as he did against Kamui, Kyou prevent’s Aichi’s vanguard from standing with Left Arrester and Right Arrester, even calling a second copy of the former after Aichi is able to retire it with Blaster Blade’s skill. Aichi begins to the feel his mental image of the battle slipping away, as he realises his vanguard is helpless, but he hears a voice calling to him that appears to come from Blaster Blade itself, calling him “my vanguard”. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Wingal *Knight Squire, Allen *Blaster Blade *Alfred Early Murakumo *Left Arrester *Right Arrester *Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI *Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU Nubatama *Stealth Beast, Chigasumi Nova Grappler *Battleraizer *Perfect Raizer Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Aichi Sendou vs. Kyou Yahagi 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Knight Squire, Allen (7000 Power). Aichi's Allen attack Kyou's Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster vanguard (Allen's Power: 13000 vs. Dreadmaster's Power: 7000), Aichi's drive check is unknown, The attack of Allen hits Kyou's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kyou's damage: 1/6). Aichi ends his turn. 'Kyou's turn' Kyou rides Stealth Beast, Chigasumi (8000 Power). Kyou's Chigasumi attack Aichi's vanguard (Chigasumi's Power: 8000 vs. Allen's Power: 7000), Kyou's drive check is unknown, The attack of Chigasumi hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 2/6). Kyou ends his turn. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Blaster Blade (9000 Power). Aichi's Blaster Blade attack Kyou's vanguard (Blaster Blade's Power: 9000 vs. Chigasumi's Power: 8000), Aichi's drive check is unknown, The attack of Allen hits Kyou's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kyou's damage: 2/6). Aichi ends his turn. 'Kyou's turn' Kyou rides Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI, then calls Left Arrester (8000 Power) and Right Arrester (8000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circles. activate Arresters's effect by Rest them and Blaster Blade cannot stand in next his stand phase. Kyou's MUSASHI attack Aichi's vanguard, Kyou's drive checks are unknown, The attack of Chigasumi hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 3/6). Kyou ends his turn. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Alfred Early (10000 Power), then activate skill by superior calls Blaster Blade from his soul to the front row rear-guard circle. then activate skill by retiring Kyou's Left Arrester. then calls Wingal to the back row circle behind Blaster Blade. Aichi's Alfred Early and Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal attack Kyou's vanguard (Alfred Early's Power: 10000, Blaster Blade's Power: 19000), Aichi's drive checks are unknown, The attack of Alfred Early and Blaster Blade hits Kyou's vanguard dealing 2 damage (Kyou's damage: 4/6). Aichi ends his turn. To Be Added... Category:Manga Category:Chapters